I love you
by Aquata
Summary: Syed is back from his honeymoon but is struggling to adapt to a life without Christian. Could he be about to lose everything? And what will happen when someone attacks Christian?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic... hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but wish I did!**

It had been awkward in the Masood household ever since the wedding. Syed never received even the slightest warmth from his mother. Instead he was forced to endure the cold glances and snide comments. The rest of his family was aware that something was wrong but didn't know what. Syed refused to tell them when they asked what was wrong. What was he supposed to say? That although he had married Amira, he was in fact in love with a man? That he'd been having an affair with him since last summer, going against everything his family and religion stood for? He couldn't. Despite the fact that he was miserable with his life, he couldn't lose his family. And yet, it physically hurt him to be apart from the man he loved. His beloved Christian.

It had hurt so much to see the look on Christian's face as he had married Amira. The pain that was mirrored in his own heart should never be seen on that beautiful face. Syed knew he didn't deserve Christian; he had hurt him too many times, but that didn't stop him loving him. He would dream of him every night as he lay in bed with his wife. He knew he was meant to love her but he shuddered at her touch and made up countless excuses to avoid sex. The only one he wanted to be with in that way was sitting in a flat across the square. Amira had asked what was wrong, if he was going off her, but he had just told her she was imagining things.

Syed was spending every day on auto pilot, unable to think properly. His heart was broken and it felt like he would never feel anything but pain ever again. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping and he refused to spend time with his wife. He threw himself into work, doing the late and early shifts and putting in as much over time as possible. It kept his mind off Christian and the anguish in his heart. And yet he still sought out Christian everywhere he went, hoping for just a glimpse of him. Christian looked just as bad as he did, the smile that had once lit up his face, and Syed's world, was gone. They didn't see each other much. Christian was working at the Vic now so they didn't even work together. Syed thought that perhaps it was better this way. Christian might be able to get over him and move on. That was all Syed wanted; for Christian to be happy. But he knew he would never get over Christian. Despite his mother's assurances that he would forget him and learn to love Amira, it wasn't happening. The pain was just as great each day.

Walking in from another long shift, Syed walked into the kitchen. He almost turned around when he saw his mother sat at the table.

"Sit down Syed. I need to talk to you while there's nobody else here," Zainab ordered without looking at him. He did as he was told, unable to meet her eyes and see the coldness there.

"You need to pull yourself together," she said. "I've given you time and now it is time to get over _him_ and be a proper husband to Amira."

"It's not that easy," Syed said quietly.

"I don't care how hard you think it is! That _pervert_ has made you believe you love him but it's not true. You're a good Muslim. You need to get over this."

"He's not a pervert and he didn't make me like this," Syed answered.

"Well you'd never thought like that before had you? He twisted you!" His mother spat.

"I did think like this before!" Syed shouted at her. "It's not like it's a new thing. I am _gay_ and I always have been!"

Zainab's eyes were wide, her face shocked.

"No. I don't believe this," she shouted. "It's him making you think this isn't it. You're my son and I know you. You are not... you're not..."

"The word is gay, mum," Syed responded.

"But you're not," she pleaded. "You don't love him, you love Amira."

"No!" Syed shouted in exasperation. "I don't love Amira, not like that! I love _him._ I love _Christian_!"

There was a gasp from the doorway. Syed and Zainab both looked round. Standing in the doorway were Amira and Masood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters :(**

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke," Masood said, his voice laden with barely controlled anger.

"I'm sorry Dad," Syed whispered.

"But... you're not... you love Amira! You married her! How can what you're saying now be true?" Masood yelled.

"I tried Dad, I really tried. I didn't want things to happen like this. I didn't want to let you down."

"Well it looks like you didn't try that hard did you?"

"I'm sorry Dad but it's who I am. Please try to understand," Syed begged.

"How could you?" Amira suddenly burst out in anger. She was looking at Syed in horror as if he was something disgusting and vile. "I love you! You said you loved me! And all the time you were over there with someone I thought was my friend. You lied to me. You married me. You shared my bed! How could you do this to me? I love you!"

Syed found that there were tears flooding down his cheeks.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he began.

"Well that worked didn't it," she responded in angry sarcasm. "Tell me, did you ever love me?"

"I do love you Amira. But I love you like a sister. I could never love any woman like I love Christian. I'm gay and it was wrong to hide it but I didn't want to lose you all."

"Do you even care what you've done to me?" she demanded. "Why did you marry me if you don't love me? You have had so many chances to come clean. You could have told me at any point. But instead, you _married _me! You have made me an outcast! What do you think everyone will say when they find out? And on top of that you have broken my heart! I _loved_ you!" Amira turned and fled the room sobbing.

Syed was left standing in the kitchen with his parents. He hung his head, unable to meet their eyes.

"What have you done?" his father shouted. "You have brought shame on our family and destroyed an innocent and beautiful girl!" Masood stormed out of the room and Syed heard him run up the stairs.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Zainab spat. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You would have come to love her if you had tried more. But you didn't try did you? You have shamed your own family! All of that for that _pervert_ and his _sick_ fantasies."

"Don't call him that," Syed whispered. "I love him."

Syed heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see his father charge into the kitchen.

"Leave," Masood said thrusting a bag into Syed's hands. "And don't come back." Syed glanced into the rucksack and saw some of his belongings.

"Please don't do this Dad," he begged, his vision blurred by tears.

"I don't want to see you again. You are no longer welcome here," Masood continued angrily. When Syed didn't move, his father grabbed him roughly and pushed him along the hallway towards the door.

"Dad, please!" Syed cried. But his father was unrelenting. Masood opened the door and shoved Syed through it. Syed stumbled backwards and fell. He scrambled upright just in time see his father's angry face as he slammed the door. Syed fell against the door sobbing.

"Please!" he cried. But there was no response. Slowly, he turned away from the door and faced the square. It was already dark and snow was beginning to fall softly. He stumbled across the road and sat down on a bench. He buried his face in his hands and wept, his heart breaking. He had lost everything and he had nowhere to go.

Syed shivered on the bench. But he couldn't really feel the cold, only the pain in his heart as the last remnants of his life died. He had lost his family.

He had nowhere to go; his family didn't want him and he'd broken up with Christian before the wedding. So he curled up on a bench in the middle of the square, clutching his bag of belongings as though it might somehow fix his life. It was snowing heavily now. He would have thought it beautiful if he had been aware of it. But he had slipped deep into himself, unaware of his surroundings. Tears poured down his face as he thought of everything he had lost. Images of Christian filled his head and his tears fell even faster at this. Eventually, he slipped into an exhausted sleep full of dreams of the one man he had ever loved.

"Christian," he whimpered in his sleep as the snow continued to settle on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review! Thanks. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (as you have probably guessed by now!)**

While Syed was lying heartbroken on that cold bench, Christian too was outside in the snow. He had been to a club nearby, intending to go back to his ways of one night stands, hoping it would help him forget Syed. But he had found something wrong with every man who looked at him. His hair was too short. His eyes too light. His smile was wrong. But the truth was that there was only one thing wrong with any of them; they weren't _him_. In fact, thinking of Syed, Christian suddenly felt sick at the thought of a one night stand. He felt the thought of having anyone else touch him repulsive. And the thought of kissing someone other than Syed was just wrong. The only person he wanted to touch wasn't available but he couldn't bear to be with anyone else.

Sighing when he found he had no money for a cab, Christian trudged through the dark streets. The snow was thick now, forming a soft layer on the ground. Absently, he found himself wondering what Syed would look like with snow in his hair. He shook the beautiful image from his head before the tears could start.

When he finally reached the square, he headed through the centre towards his flat, glancing out of habit up at the window of his soul mate's window as he passed the Masood household. He had never believed in soul mates before he met Syed. But now it felt all too real.

Shaking himself mentally to bring himself back to reality, he tore his gaze from the window and saw somebody huddled on a bench. Changing his course, he headed towards them. They shouldn't be out on a night like this. He would point them in the direction of the homeless shelter. As he walked towards him he thought he recognised the slim frame but pushed that thought aside. He'd been imagining Syed everywhere. But the image wouldn't disappear and when he reached him and crouched down next to him, he saw that it was indeed Syed. Gasping in horror, Christian brushed the layer of snow from his beautiful face. He grabbed Syed's arm and shook him.

"Sy! Wake up! Please wake up," Christian said in an anguished voice. Syed stirred slightly then opened his eyes, which were puffy and blood shot from crying. Christian stroked his face tenderly.

"Hey, it's okay," he said soothingly. He pulled Syed into an upright position.

"Is that really you Christian?" Syed whispered.

"Yeah it's me. Come on, we need to get you home."

"No...can't go back..." Syed murmured before bursting into tears. Christian's heart ached seeing him like this.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why can't you go home?" he asked, gently brushing the tears away.

"My family don't want me. They know I'm gay and they don't...don't want me," Syed sobbed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Sy, I'm so sorry. Look, you can come back to mine. I'll sleep on the sofa," Christian said, wishing that he could join him in the bed. But Syed had made it clear in the past that they couldn't be together. However, he couldn't help himself hoping that things might be different now that his family knew. He pulled the younger man to his feet. Syed stumbled against him and Christian wrapped a protective arm around him to help him along. Syed's heart sped up at Christian's touch. Momentarily he forgot everything as their eyes met. _I forgot how beautiful his eyes are_ he thought to himself faintly. But then Christian was pulling him towards his flat.

"Come on, we need to get you warm," he said, unaware of Syed's thoughts.

Syed's legs were numb from the cold and he was shivering violently. It took them a while to get to the blue door of Christian's flat. Christian opened the door, one arm still supporting Syed.

Syed was grateful for the warmth of the flat. Christian helped him over to the bed.

"We should probably get you out of those wet clothes," Christian said. He opened Syed's bag and pulled out a set of dry clothes.

"You can put these on," he said. Syed weakly started to remove his top. He was still shivering badly.

"Here, I'll help," Christian said stepping in to help a struggling Syed. He pulled his top over his head, trying not to stare at his bare chest. _This brings back memories_ he thought to himself. He didn't notice Syed's faint smile as he thought exactly the same thing. Christian's hands moved down to his belt as he continued to help him undress. He longed to touch Syed, to hold him and kiss him but he resisted, unsure of what his reaction would be. And anyway, Syed needed his help. Now was not the time for that kind of thing. He helped Syed dress in the dry clothes and then gently lowered him onto the bed, wrapping the quilt around him tightly.

"It's gonna be okay, Sy," Christian murmured softly.

He stood to walk out but Syed's hand grabbed his own.

"Please don't go," Syed whimpered. How could he resist those chocolate brown eyes, so full of pain?

"Sy, I need to call Doctor Al, get him to come and take a look at you. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Christian said tearing his eyes away from those beautiful eyes. Syed nodded weakly. Christian left the room and dialled the number.

"Hello?" said Al's voice at the other end.

"Doc, it's Christian. Look, I'm really worried about Syed. I found him lying on a bench outside covered in snow. He's at my flat. Could you come and take a look at him?"

"No problem. I'll be right over."

A few minutes later Christian answered the door to the doctor. He watched anxiously as Al examined Syed.

"Is he okay?" he asked as soon as Al stood up.

"Yes, he seems to be okay. There's no sign of hypothermia. He just needs to stay warm. He's lucky you found him when you did. He could have got seriously ill or even died if he had been left there. I'll be back in the morning to check on him but I want you to call me if anything changes. What was he doing on that bench anyway?"

"Uh, long story. He had a row with his family," Christian mumbled. Al nodded and after saying goodbye and reminding him to let him know about any changes, he left.

"Christian," Syed called weakly from the bed.

"It's okay. I'm here," Christian soothed rushing to the bed. Syed gripped his hand.

"I love you," he whispered. Christian felt his heart lift at that. He beamed down at the younger man.

"I love you too Sy. Oh, I've missed you so much."

"Stay with me," Syed pleaded, pulling Christian closer. Christian's heart melted looking into those soft brown eyes. He slid into the bed next to Syed, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He pressed his lips to Syed's forehead. Syed lifted his head so that their lips met and they shared a long, gentle kiss, each trying to convey all the love they felt to the other. Syed laid his head on Christian's chest and snuggled against him as tightly as he could. With their bodies pressed together like this it was like they had become one being and both lay there content in their happiness.

After a while lying like this, Christian finally summoned the courage to ask what had happened with Syed's family. Syed told him everything, fresh tears falling down his cheeks, and Christian held him gently and brushed the tears away. Eventually, Syed fell asleep and Christian watched over him through the night, soothing him whenever he woke and cried more tears for the loss of his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review. Tell me what you like or don't like or even any ideas for future chapters. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters.**

When he woke up in the morning, Syed found himself wrapped in Christian's arms. He smiled tenderly as he looked at Christian's sleeping face. Syed gently ran his fingers down his cheek, causing Christian to snuggle closer to him. He laid his head on Christian's shoulder and for the first time in months, he felt happy. Yes, he had a gap in his heart where his family had been and it hurt to think of them, but he could finally stop living a lie. Although he felt guilty for what he had done to Amira and his family, he also felt a huge sense of relief. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the phone ringing.

He groaned and pulled himself out of Christian's embrace. He stumbled towards the phone, his legs still weak.

"Hello?" he asked, picking the phone up.

"Ah Syed, is that you?" It was Al's voice.

"Yeah it's me," he responded.

"I told Christian I'd be back this morning to check on you. Can I come up?"

"Yeah sure."

Moments later Syed opened the door to Al.

"Where's Christian?" he asked.

"He's asleep," Syed answered, gesturing to the bed. Al looked over to see Christian lying in the bed that he had last seen Syed in. Had they both slept in the same bed last night? He shook the thought from his mind. What was he thinking? Syed wasn't gay and he was engaged. Of course there must be some innocent explanation. But then again... the tender look on Syed's face suggested something else; something more than just friendship. He coughed to bring Syed's attention back to him.

"I just need to check you over, make sure you're okay," Al said. Syed sat patiently as Al checked him over and confirmed that he was fine.

"You're lucky you know. It was very cold last night. If you had stayed out there you could have died. You're lucky Christian found you," Al said as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah, I am," Syed murmured tenderly looking toward the sleeping figure of Christian. Al decided it was time to leave them to whatever was going on between them and left swiftly. Syed closed the door behind him.

He returned to the bed and crawled in next to Christian, who slid his arms around him.

"Who was that?" he asked groggily.

"Dr Al wanting to check me over," Syed answered.

"That's my job," Christian replied, his voice heavy with innuendo and Syed laughed.

"I love you Sy," Christian whispered. Syed felt a smile spread across his face.

"I love you too," he whispered back and pulled Christian's lips to his.

***

When he woke again later, Syed smiled softly and rolled over to look at Christian. But he found the space next to him empty. He sat up and looked around the flat but couldn't see or hear Christian anywhere.

"Christian?" he called. Suddenly he was worried. What if Christian had decided he had caused him too much pain in the past and didn't want him anymore? What if he had left him? He jumped out of the bed and wandered around the flat.

"Christian?" he called again, his voice shaking. Bu there was still no answer.

He spun around as the door opened and sighed with relief as Christian walked in.

"I see you're awake then," Christian grinned. "I couldn't bring myself to wake you when I went out. You looked so peaceful." Syed grinned back, his worries disappearing. How could he think Christian would just walk out?

"Where did you go?" he asked sliding his arms around Christian's waist.

"Just down the shop to stock up on food. I haven't been out much recently so the cupboards are well and truly bare!" Christian smiled, dropping the shopping bags on the floor so that he could wrap his arms around Syed.

"I don't need food when I've got you. All I need is your love," Syed murmured against Christian's chest.

"As romantic as that might be, I'm sure it's not entirely true," Christian laughed pressing his lips to Syed's.

"I love you Christian," Syed whispered looking up into those beautiful green eyes. "I didn't tell you enough before."

"I love you too, Sy," Christian smiled.

"Is this what you want? To be with me?" Syed asked tentatively.

"Do you really have to ask? Of course it's what I want."

"I want to tell everyone," Syed said suddenly. Christian looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you Christian and I want to be with you. Properly. I want to be with you in public; hold your hand, kiss you and tell you I love you. I don't want to lie anymore. All it does is cause more pain. I can't live without you Christian."

"You really want everyone to know?" Christian asked. His eyes were full of tears but they were tears of joy not of pain. To have a normal relationship with Syed was all he'd ever wanted.

"I've never been more sure about anything," Syed replied. He lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around Christian's neck. Looking deep into his eyes, he slowly leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was long and sweet. When they pulled apart, Christian rested his forehead against Syed's. Their eyes held a silent conversation, each conveying their love for the other. And Christian saw the determination in his lover's eyes. He really did want to tell the truth. Wrapped up in this perfect moment, Christian thought he had never been happier.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He whispered. And then their lips met again with more force. A soft moan escaped Syed as he pulled Christian closer, crushing their lips together. Their bodies pressed together, neither wanting to be parted from the other for even a second. They fell onto the bed still kissing fiercely. Syed's arms made their way up inside Christian's t-shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Christian groaned and pulled away from Syed, who tried to stop him.

"I'd better answer it. It could be Jane. She's having a tough time at the moment," Christian said sliding out of Syed's arms. Syed reluctantly let him go.

"Hello?" Christian asked picking up the phone.

"Hi babe, it's Roxy," Christian smiled at his friend's voice.

"I'm kinda busy right now," Christian said hoping she'd get the hint. He was momentarily distracted as Syed's arms slid around his waist.

"I know! Al told me Syed was staying at your place! Is there something going on with you two cos he said you looked 'cosy'?" Roxy said. He tried to reply but Roxy was already talking again. "And I know he's hot and everything but he's not gay is he?" Here she stopped waiting for an answer. Christian looked down at Syed questioningly.

"Tell her," Syed whispered, having heard what Roxy said. Christian grinned at him, making him suddenly forget everything else.

"Thank you," Christian whispered, lightly kissing Syed's lips.

"Christian?" Roxy demanded. "Christian, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here babe. I've got something to tell you."

"I knew it!" Roxy screamed at the other end. "You are seeing him aren't you?"

"Yes, we're together now," Christian replied.

"I want details, Christian. When did this start? And he's married isn't he? What about Amira?"

"Calm down, Rox," Christian laughed. Syed stood there watching Christian as he talked to Roxy. It was so good to see him smile. It had been such a long time since either of them truly smiled.

"Look, I'll meet you in the Vic later Rox. As I said, I'm kind of busy right now..." Christian smiled, running a hand down Syed's cheek.

"Okay but you are not getting away with this Christian Clarke. I want details, got it? I'll see you in the Vic at 4. That should give you enough time. And don't be late!"

"Okay, okay! See you later babe," Christian replied hanging up before she could start talking again.

"Do you reckon until 4 is long enough?" he asked Syed, a playful smile on his face.

"It's never long enough," Syed murmured, against his lips as he kissed him softly.

**Go on, review. You know you want to... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took longer than usual to upload. I have exams at the moment so posts might be a bit infrequent for a couple of weeks.**

**Anyways, read and review please :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just wish I did.**

"Are you ready for this?" Christian asked.

"Yes. I want to do this," Syed replied, taking his hand. Turning, he led the way into the Vic. As they entered, everybody suddenly went silent. They ignored everyone's stares and walked up to the bar. Roxy smiled at them and took their order. And just like that, the usual noise returned to the Vic as everyone started their conversations again. Christian led Syed over to a table.

"You did it," Christian said softly as he wrapped an arm around Syed. Syed smiled weakly and then gasped in shock.

Christian looked around to follow his gaze and saw Zainab stood in the doorway, a look of disgust on her face. Her eyes fixed on Syed's and for the tiniest moment, her face softened as she looked at her son. Syed's eyes filled with a hope so desperate that it hurt Christian to see it. Zainab's eyes switched to Christian and the disgust returned stronger than before. The hope in Syed's eyes died immediately, replaced by despair. A tear slipped down his cheek as his mother turned away from him and walked out. Syed stood up to follow but Christian pulled him back down.

"Don't. You'll just make it worse if you go after her while she's in that mood," he advised reaching out and brushing away the single tear that had fallen. Syed leaned into his touch, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them, they were glistening with tears. He turned his head slightly to kiss the palm of Christian's hand.

"Oh, Sy," Christian whispered reaching out and pulling him into a hug. Syed held onto him tightly, his face buried in Christian's shoulder. Eventually he pulled away.

"I'm going back to the flat," he said, his voice shaking.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Christian asked. Syed shook his head.

"No. You stay and talk to Roxy. I just need to be alone."

"I'm sorry, Sy," Christian whispered, taking his hand. Syed nodded then leant in to kiss Christian lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you later," he murmured against Christian's lips. After one more kiss, he pulled away and hurried out.

Christian sighed and looked up as Roxy sat down next to him.

"Right Christian, I've got you now and I want details," she said. Christian smiled at her and began to tell the long and complicated story that was his relationship with Syed.

***

As Syed walked across the square, he was unaware of the figure watching him from the shadows. He didn't see the dark look that appeared on the figure's face as he watched him unlock the blue door. The figure watched as he went inside and then turned his attention to the Vic. He would make them pay for what they had done. They would suffer in return for the suffering they had caused. It would hurt so very much and it would be _very_ slow.

***

"Bye babe!" Roxy called as Christian opened the door of the Vic.

"See ya Rox!" he replied with a small wave. He stepped out into the cold air and walked slowly across the square. It had felt so good to talk to someone who didn't judge him. Even his sister hadn't understood when she had found out. But Roxy was different. She had listened and had been kind about it. And most importantly to Christian, she had accepted it and hadn't made him feel in the wrong. Christian felt so relieved to finally talk about it, to not have to lie to everyone.

He looked towards his flat, already missing Syed's company. How could someone have this effect on him? He had never felt this way before. He had always got bored easily. But Syed...Syed was different. Every touch they shared made his heart skip a beat. Every kiss felt like the first. Every time he looked into those soft brown eyes he fell in love again. He smiled to himself as he thought of Syed. He loved him so much! For the first time he, Christian Clarke, was in love.

He walked towards the flat anxious to check on Syed after the earlier run in with Zainab. He hoped that Syed would be able to find a way through this. It broke his heart to see him in pain. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do to stop Syed's pain. All he could do was pray that his family came around and forgave him.

Deep in thought, he was completely unaware of the figure following him. It wasn't until something hard connected with the back of his head and he fell to the ground that he even noticed the danger. He cried out as a foot connected with his chest and blows rained down on him. He tried to get up but was forced back down. All he could do was wrap his arms over his head and pray for it to end. He curled in to a ball and lay helpless as the beating continued and when the darkness came he welcomed it just to stop the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review. Please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

Syed sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. Why couldn't his mother just accept him? A tear slid down his cheek but he brushed it away fiercely. Why did she have to make him feel like dirt? Another tear escaped his eyes but this time he left it there. He stood up and walked to the window, attempting to calm himself as he took deep breaths. Looking out of the window he saw an ambulance parked in the square and a crowd of people watching what was going on. He couldn't see who was hurt.

He turned away from the window and grabbed his jacket, deciding that he would go back to the Vic. He needed cheering up and Christian was the best person at that. He already felt better thinking of Christian and a soft smile formed on his face as he locked the door behind him. He headed across the square towards the Vic. He was about to go past the ambulance and the watching crowd but something pulled him towards them. He turned away from the Vic and joined the crowd. He pushed through, curious at what was going on.

When he reached the front, it was all he could do to stop himself crying out. There, lying on the ground in front of him, beaten and bloodied, was Christian. A paramedic was crouched beside him.

"Christian," Syed gasped running forward. He fell to his knees at Christian's side.

"Are you a relative?" the paramedic asked.

"I'm his partner," Syed answered, for the first time not stumbling over the word. He reached out and took Christian's hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It looks like he was attacked," the paramedic answered. "We're about to take him to the hospital. Do you want to come with him?"

"Yes," was all that Syed could get out, his voice choked with tears.

Syed held Christian's hand all the way to the hospital but when they arrived he had to stay outside the room while they examined Christian. He paced anxiously as he waited for someone to tell him what was going on. Eventually a doctor came out.

"How is he?" Syed asked worriedly.

"He's taken quite a beating but there doesn't seem to be any long term damage," the doctor said. "Physically, he should be okay. It might take a while for him to get back to normal emotionally though. He'll need your support to get through this."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid the police want to talk to him first. Then you can go in." Syed sat outside the room for what felt like an age as two police officers talked to Christian. Finally they left and Syed hurried into the room.

Christian looked terrible. He was covered in livid bruises and cuts. One eye was swollen and there were cuts on his face. But worst of all was the terror in his eyes as his head snapped round to see who was entering. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was Syed.

"Sy," he whispered reaching a trembling hand towards him. Christian suddenly burst into tears and Syed rushed forward to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around Christian's shaking form and held him gently. Christian clung to him sobbing and Syed found tears in his own eyes as he tenderly stroked Christian's hair.

When Christian finally stopped crying, Syed just held him comfortingly until he fell asleep. Syed carefully laid Christian back in the bed and then sat down in the chair beside him. He took Christian's hand and gently rubbed his thumb up and down it.

Christian woke often and when he did, Syed would lovingly stroke his cheek and whisper soothing words until he fell asleep again.

When Christian woke up in the morning, he found Syed asleep in the chair next to him. His head was resting on the bed beside Christian and their hands were still entwined. As if sensing that Christian was awake, Syed immediately woke as well. He sat up and looked into Christian's eyes. Some of the terror from last night was gone but not all of it. They sat for a few minutes looking into each other's eyes.

"What happened last night Christian?" Syed asked nervously. Christian looked as if he wasn't going to answer but then he did.

"I was walking home from the Vic," he began. Syed squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Someone attacked me from behind. I didn't see them. They beat me until I fell unconscious. The last thing I remember is them saying 'you will both pay for what you have done'. And then I woke up in hospital." He stopped, tears in his eyes as he remembered.

"Did you recognise the voice?" Syed asked.

"It sounded familiar. I think I'd heard it somewhere before but I can't place it. It might just be that I heard them in the pub once or something," Christian answered.

"I'm so sorry, Christian," Syed whispered. "This is all my fault. I caused all this pain. If I had just told the truth from the start none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Sy," Christian said. "It's not your fault." Syed nodded then pulled Christian into a hug.

"I love you Christian," he whispered in his ear. "I don't know what I would have done if..." he broke off, a lump in his throat.

"It's okay, Sy. Don't think about that."

"I'm sorry." He looked up at Christian and saw the fear that was still present. It broke his heart to see him look so weak and helpless. It reminded him painfully of the last time Christian had been like this; when he had been beaten up just for being gay. Now it seemed like it had happened again.

"I'm going to look after you," Syed said. "Everything's going to be okay." Christian held onto Syed tightly. He knew he could get through this with Syed by his side. He had been amazing last time and Christian knew he couldn't have done it without him. It would be difficult but he would get through it.

"I love you, Sy," he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

Syed walked into the flat and placed the shopping on the table. Christian was curled up on the sofa watching telly. It had been a week since Christian had come home from the hospital and he hadn't left the flat yet.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go over to the Vic later," Syed suggested. Christian looked at him giving a smile that showed he appreciated the effort.

"Sorry Sy. I just don't think I'm ready," he replied looking away. Someone slammed a car door outside and he jumped, his eyes full of fear, as he looked towards the window. Syed sighed. Christian still jumped at the slightest noise. He was still terrified that he would be attacked again. He would beg Syed to answer the door for him, too scared to do it himself. The police still hadn't found whoever had attached him and that made it worse, knowing that he was still out there and could do it again.

"I know this is hard for you Christian but you need to go outside sometime," Syed said, sitting down next to him. Christian turned to him, fear apparent in his eyes.

"I know. But I can't do it yet. I just can't."

"I suppose promising to spend the night with you has no effect now seeing as you already have that," Syed joked, referring to the way he had convinced Christian to go outside last time this had happened.

"I guess not," Christian grinned.

"Even if I say you're Superman?" Syed asked smiling.

"Nope."

"Maybe I should threaten not to spend the night with you if you don't go out," Syed mused.

"You wouldn't," Christian mock gasped.

"I would," Syed replied.

"But could you go through with it?" Christian asked teasingly as he moved closer to Syed, whose breathing kicked up a notch as he attempted to back away.

"Of course," he replied but it came out as a gasp as Christian gently kissed his neck.

"I don't think you could," Christian murmured huskily.

"I could," Syed gasped, determinedly turning his head away from Christian.

"Even if I did this?" Christian breathed, gently kissing his way to the base of Syed's neck.

"Uh huh," Syed answered no longer capable of words.

"What about if I did this?" Christian moved his lips to kiss the area just underneath Syed's ear. Syed moaned softly and Christian knew he was close to victory. He tangled his fingers in Syed's hair as he kissed along his jaw line. Syed crushed his lips to Christian's with a gasp.

"I knew you couldn't do it," Christian said pulling away and smiling victoriously. Syed didn't reply. Instead, he pulled Christian close and kissed him passionately. They held each other tightly as they fell back onto the sofa their lips moving together and their bodies entangled.

***

Syed lay with his head on Christian's chest. He was listening to Christian's heartbeat. Its steady rhythm was soothing. He could have lain there forever, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved. He tilted his head so that he could look up at Christian's face.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you do something for me?" Syed asked.

"Anything for you," Christian replied softly.

"Will you come outside with me?" Syed heard Christian's heart beat speed up.

"Not that," Christian responded.

"You said 'anything'," Syed pointed out.

"Please, Sy, don't," Christian whispered. Syed sat up and looked into Christian's eyes.

"Just come and stand outside the door. That's all I ask. I'll be with you the whole time," Syed pleaded. Christian looked into Syed's soft brown eyes. He couldn't resist him when he gave him that look.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Syed repeated.

"Okay, I'll try," Christian gave in.

Syed stood up pulling Christian up with him. He kept hold of his hand and slowly led him towards the door. They walked down the stairs. As they reached the blue door at the bottom, Christian felt panic rise within him and he pulled back fearfully. Syed turned and looked into Christian's eyes.

"You can do this," he assured him, gently stroking his cheek with one hand. Looking into his eyes, Christian saw all the love that Syed felt for him and the belief he had in him. Seeing those emotions gave him the strength to carry on. He nodded weakly and Syed smiled back at him. Reaching behind him, Syed opened the door and slowly backed out, his eyes never leaving Christian's. He could feel Christian's hand shaking so he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You did it," he whispered to Christian as they stood outside, a feeling of pride growing within him. Christian looked around with fear in his eyes. Syed slid a comforting arm around his waist.

"Let's just stand here for a while," he suggested. "Then we can go back in."

They stood in silence for a while, allowing Christian to adjust to his surroundings. Slowly, he relaxed. He stopped trembling and the expression of fear faded. Syed smiled up at him proudly.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"Still scared but...I feel a lot better," Christian replied. They stood like that for a while longer, simply watching the world go by.

"Do you want to go back in now?" Syed asked eventually. Christian nodded and they both turned and walked up the stairs and into the flat.

"Thank you," Christian said once they were inside. "I couldn't have managed that without you." Syed gently ran a hand down Christian's cheek.

"We'll just take this slowly, okay?" he said. "Maybe tomorrow we can walk to Jane's and visit her," he suggested.

"Okay," Christian smiled at him. For the first time, it seemed like a real possibility. He felt that he might actually be able to get his life back.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Christian smiled tenderly at Syed.

"I think you may have told me once or twice," Syed smiled back, gently pressing his lips to Christian's.

**Please review. The next chapter will have more happening and the identity of Christian's attacker will be revealed! Dun dun duuun! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter. My computer was being wierd and I couldn't upload anything :(**

**Please read and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

Over the next few weeks, Christian gradually regained his confidence. Syed had helped him go outside, each time venturing further and staying out longer. Christian now happily went outside with Syed and was only slightly nervous to go on his own. Syed was extremely proud of him.

The police still hadn't found the person that attacked Christian and that knowledge prevented Christian from feeling fully safe. He still found it difficult to go out in the dark on his own and would make Syed come with him.

He was so grateful for Syed. He was so patient with him, pushing him just the right amount but never too hard. Whenever Christian called pleading with him to come and walk him home from the Vic or wherever he was, Syed would come happily. These calls were getting less frequent but Syed still turned up loyally whenever Christian did get too scared to walk home alone. Christian knew that he couldn't have gotten through these past few weeks without him. Whenever he woke from nightmares, although they too were becoming less frequent, Syed was there to hold him, whispering soothing words to calm him down.

Christian now stood in the kitchen busy chopping and slicing as he prepared a special meal for Syed. He had decided that he wanted to do something to say thank you. He knew that Syed was at work all day today so he would have plenty of time to prepare something. They were both working at the cafe as Zainab had made it clear that neither of them were welcome at the unit.

Looking around, he admired his work. Candles flickered around the room, casting a romantic glow. Soft music played in the background. A single rose lay on the table. He smiled to himself then turned back to the food he was preparing. Christian groaned as his phone rang. He really didn't want to be interrupted.

"Hello?" he said picking it up.

"Hi Christian." It was Jane. "Could you bring over that paper work you were doing for the cafe."

"Jane," Christian moaned. "I'm cooking dinner for Sy. Do you need it right now?"

"Sorry but yes," she replied. "Come on, it'll only take a couple of minutes. I can't leave the kids to come and get it myself. Please can you bring it over?"

"Oh alright," Christian sighed.

After turning the heat down on the oven, he grabbed the paperwork and left the flat. He walked over to Jane's house and knocked on the door.

"This had better be important," he threatened as she opened the door.

"Don't worry it is," she laughed. "Go on, you can get back to cooking dinner now. I never thought I'd see you getting this uppity over a meal! But then I never thought I'd see you in love."

"Guess you thought wrong," Christian smiled. "See ya sis'." He gave her a hug and left.

He wasn't really paying attention as he walked across the square. He was busy thinking about Syed. But his thoughts were interrupted when a horrifyingly familiar voice cut through them.

"I've got to go now. Goodbye," the voice said. Suddenly he was back in the dark on that night so many weeks ago listening to that same voice proclaiming that 'you will both pay for what you have done' as he was brutally beaten. Time seemed to slow down as Christian spun around to see the owner of the voice walking away from Zainab. In horror, he watched the man walk away.

Then terror took over. Suddenly, he was scared to be outside where that man could get to him. Turning, he fled back to the flat tears streaming down his face. He locked the door behind him and collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

***

Syed walked out of the cafe. Finally he had finished work for the day. He was exhausted. Working at the cafe was nothing like working at the unit. In the unit there was peace and quiet but the cafe was noisy and customers waited impatiently for their food. He just wanted to get home. He smiled as he realised that he now called the flat 'home' not 'Christian's flat' as he used to call it. Despite the loss of his family, who were still refusing to admit his existence, he felt the happiest he had ever been. And it was all because of Christian. He could finally be himself with the man he loved.

He turned his key in the door of the flat, walked in and gasped. The room was illuminated by candlelight, casting a beautiful glow around the place and there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He was stunned that Christian had done this for him. Love rose in his heart, stronger than he had ever felt it. He picked up the single rose from where it lay on the table, which had been moved to the centre of the room. Breathing in its delicate fragrance he looked around for Christian.

"Christian?" he called.

It was then that he heard the sobs coming from the kitchen. He walked towards them and found Christian curled up on the floor weeping. Syed immediately knelt down next to him and pulled him upright. Christian threw himself into Syed's arms and clung to him tightly.

"What's wrong?" Syed asked anxiously as he held Christian close.

"I saw him," Christian sobbed. "I saw him."

"Saw who?" Syed asked confused.

"The person who..." Christian choked on his words as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"The person who...what?" Syed asked gently, cradling Christian in his arms.

"The person who...who...attacked me," Christian managed to whisper between sobs. "I re...recognised his voice." Syed felt sudden pain jump in his heart at seeing Christian scared and hurting like this.

"Who was it?" he asked scared of what the answer would be. Christian looked up at him, tears filling his eyes and an expression of terror on his face as he spoke a single word that chilled Syed to the bone.

"Qadim."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter. Coursework kind of got in the way! Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I really couldn't think what else to write.**

Syed waited anxiously in the waiting room. Christian had been talking to the police for hours. He couldn't imagine how he was feeling. Syed had forced him to come down to the police station after the revelation about Qadim.

Looking up at the sound of footsteps, Syed saw Christian walk through a nearby door.

"How did it go?" Syed asked jumping to his feet.

"They took a statement and said that 'they'll look into it'," Christian sighed, obviously not believing this.

"They'll get him," Syed reassured him, sliding his arms around Christian's waist. Christian leaned his head down onto Syed's shoulder.

"Can we just go home?" he whispered. Syed pulled back and looked up into his sea green eyes.

"Of course," he responded gently. "Let's go."

***

Christian walked over to the sofa and collapsed onto it. Syed sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Thanks for all this," he said gesturing around the flat at the romantic decorations. "It's beautiful."

"Didn't really work out though did it?" Christian smiled.

"It's the thought that counts," Syed grinned kissing him lightly.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me," Christian said. "You've just lost your family but you still looked after me. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did," Syed replied. "I love you." He said it so simply as if it explained everything. _And it probably does_ Christian thought.

"I love you too, Sy," he whispered back.

***

"What did they say?" Syed asked as Christian put the phone down. He had caught the gist of the conversation and knew that it had been the police calling.

"They've arrested Qadim. They found my blood on his clothes at his flat," Christian replied. Syed shuddered at the thought of his blood covered face the night of the attack.

"That's good," Syed whispered.

"Yeah," was all that Christian said.

"Do you not think it is then?"

"Well, it doesn't change what happened does it?" Christian responded. "And I know he's not the only one out there who would attack someone for their sexuality." Syed looked up at him and found sadness in his eyes. He realised that this experience would stay with Christian for the rest of his life. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm sorry," Syed whispered.

"What for?"

"That he hurt you."

"It's not your fault."

"It was partly. If I'd handled this whole situation better it might never have happened. If I had just told Amira from the start then maybe I wouldn't have broken her heart and Qadim wouldn't have been angry at you in the first place," Syed felt tears start in his eyes. Gently, Christian wiped them away.

"Okay, so maybe you could have handled it better but that doesn't make it your fault. No one is to blame except Qadim," Christian murmured. Syed nodded silently. Christian grinned at him suddenly, one of the smiles that took his breath away.

"What?" Syed asked confused.

"You look so cute when you're upset!" Christian laughed. Syed was trying to form a reply when Christian leaned forwards and pressed his lips forcefully to his. All thoughts of anything except Christian flew out of Syed's mind as he kissed him back fiercely.

It was at that moment, as he fell in love with Christian all over again, that Syed realised just how much he loved him. He had always known that he couldn't live without him and the depth of his feeling for him grew each day. He knew he never wanted to be parted from him ever again. He smiled into the kiss as he realised that he knew exactly what to do about it.

**Please review! I'll try to get the next bit up soon. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for it taking so long to update. This is the last chapter of this story *sniff*. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed previous chapters. You know who you are. I'm always grateful for the feedback. Enjoy :)**

Christian hummed to himself as he entered the flat and then instantly stopped at the sight before him. The whole room had been rearranged. The sofa was pushed back against the wall, as was the table. Spread in the middle of the floor was a blanket with plates of food laid out on it. A single rose lay in the centre, its petals dark against the pale colour of the blanket. The lights were off but the room was lit with strategically placed candles, which threw a warm glow about the space.

"Have I come back to the wrong flat," Christian asked in amazement as Syed walked into the room, wearing the shirt that Christian loved on him.

"I figured, since the meal you made didn't go so well, I could have a go instead," Syed smiled nervously. "I also wanted to say thank you for being here for me through everything. I love you."

Christian smiled at him lovingly.

"You didn't have to go to this much trouble," he smiled.

"I wanted to," Syed said shaking his head. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Christian's waist.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Christian," he said looking up into the mesmerising green eyes.

"You mean more to me," Christian replied huskily and Syed laughed, his brown eyes dancing in the candlelight.

"Why don't we sit down and eat?" Syed suggested pulling Christian towards the blanket.

They sat down next to each other, Christian's arm snaking its way around Syed's waist and pulling him closer. They ate leisurely, laughing and joking as they enjoyed each other's company. Finally, the finished and Syed turned to Christian, a serious look on his face.

"This evening was about telling you how much I love you," he said. "I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. I couldn't live without you. I tried and it didn't work. I was in constant pain. My heart broke more every day. And I treated you terribly. But you still took me back even after all the pain I caused you and I will be eternally grateful for that. You've helped me through losing my family and although I still miss them, I can cope with it now. You've been so good to me even though you've had your own problems. I don't deserve you, Christian. You're far too good for me. You're beautiful, kind, gentle and loving and I am so glad that I have you." Christian's eyes shone with emotion as Syed took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. He thought that the soft brown eyes before him had never looked so beautiful.

"I am luckier than I ever thought I could be," Syed continued. "I never thought I would find someone like you. I've never felt this way about anyone. You understand me better than I understand myself and you make me happier than I have ever been in my life. You make me complete." Syed reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Flipping it open he revealed a plain silver ring as he rose onto one knee. Christian let out a small gasp as he stared at the ring in amazement.

"And I wanted to ask you," Syed said, a tremor in his voice as he looked uncertainly into Christian's eyes. "Will you marry me Christian?" he asked. Tears slid down Christian's cheeks as he looked from the ring to Syed.

"Oh Sy," he whispered. "'Course I will." Syed smiled widely, tears filling his own eyes. He gently slid the ring onto Christian's finger.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss Christian tenderly.

"I love you too," Christian sighed against his lips before crushing their lips together as he deepened the kiss. The fell back onto the blanket, arms wrapping tightly around each other, as they kissed passionately. Both smiled into the kiss as they thought of their future together. Neither knew what it would bring. But both knew that they would be happy. Together.

"I love you," the both whispered in unison before continuing their kiss. Yes, they would be happy.

Christian and Syed, together forever. They liked the sound of that.

**Okay, that's it folks. The end of this story. I had to give them the happy ending they deserve. I hope you liked it. Please review! :D**


End file.
